Since the introduction of the flat panel television, consumers have been given the complex task of how to support their televisions; on a suitable stand or to a mount on a wall or on a large console.
It is often the case that apartment dwellers are not permitted to drill holes for mounts into their walls and most consumers generally lack the skill of this complex task.
Furthermore, as the cost of real estate rises square footage has decreased; most notable, for inner city living. “Bowling alley” floor plans, (i.e. long and narrow) are frequently configured to maximize the number of units built per floor. As a result, there has been a growing trend in space saving innovations.
There is even a recent trend to forgo the television altogether, as floor mounted options for displaying the television are way too bulky and take up too much space.
Prior mounting systems require a high degree of skill in mounting a television to the wall or other support options. In some instances no wall is available or suitable to the consumer for this option.
At the same time an advantage that we have seen in the television industry is the advance of the LCD and LED television. The weight of the standard television has dropped considerably (to less than 20 kg) and they have become much thinner.